


The secrets we share

by starlabs18



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Campfire Bonding, Gen, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Gwaine Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Gwaine is Bean, Gwaine is new best friend, Merlin and Gwaine fluff, Merlin misses Lancelot, Merlin rambles, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Protective Gwaine (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlabs18/pseuds/starlabs18
Summary: Merlin decides to reveal his secret to Gwaine. (Mostly just Merlin and Gwaine bonding fluff).
Relationships: Gwaine & Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	The secrets we share

**Author's Note:**

> This is around season 4 after 4x03. I haven't seen season 5 yet so I don't know if this is how it goes down but this is how I imagine Merlin revealing his secret to Gwaine. I hope you enjoy it, this is my first fanfic so bear with me if the writing is bad. Feel free to comment below on how you like it.

After a fair bit of pacing and internal debating, Merlin walks over to Gwaine, heart-pounding, as he prepares to tell one of his best friends his biggest secret because obviously, a Clotpole of a king is not a best friend. 

“That little prat” he mutters to himself while walking over to Gwaine, already getting sidetracked with his mission with a whole rant about his arrogant, bone idled toad of a master. As he shook himself out of his internal rant he finished walking over to Gwaine and sat down next to him by the fire while all the other knights were sleeping. 

“You alright Merlin?” Gwaine says with his usual cheeky grin. 

“Yes, no, maybe, I don't know,” he responded, still a bit nervous about how he might react. Concern briefly flashed over Gwaines’s face because he knows his friend and Merlin can always come up with a quip but there was none of that here. “Let me guess, Arthur wait no, wait yea, of course, it’s Arthur what did that cabbage head do,” not at all caring that the ‘man of the hour’ was sleeping not 5 feet away. 

“No it’s not that, it’s just I have something important to tell you and I don't know how you will react.” 

Gwaine stands up and exclaims “You’ve met a girl Merlin, ah I’m so proud of you! Sooooooooo, what’s she like, tell me everything.” Saying this last part he lays down feet kicking behind him and his hands holding his face like how he imagines girl gossip together. 

“no, No, NO, oh gosh no,” Merlin says, shaking his head though just laughing a bit on the inside because this is just so Gwaine. 

“Oh ok,” Gwiane says, turning back into a normal seating position and looking back at Merlin, “What is it.” 

“You can’t tell anyone of this.”

“I swear.”

“So this is just something I’ve had since I was a child and it was just me so it was easy to keep it a secret, well there was my mom but she’s my mom so yeah. But I was just so used to keeping it a secret it became second nature. So when I moved to Camelot I was able to keep it a secret and have a normal life and then Lancelot came along. I never meant for him to find out but when we were fighting that griffin I couldn’t let it kill him, he already got thrown in jail because of my actions so I just couldn’t let it kill him so then he figured it out. I was terrified of what he was going to say but as he was leaving Camelot, by my actions which I felt terrible about, he turned back to me and told me he would keep my secret but he said it in a way that made me think that he was saying it as a friend and not as using it as blackmail. I truly felt like I had a friend who knew me for the real me and even though he left it felt as if a weight was being lifted off of my shoulders. So I just got used to the fact that someone out there knew my secret and accepted me for it and it made keeping the secret a whole lot more bearable. It stayed this way for a long time until you know he came back, you guys got knighted ya da ya da. Let me tell you I was ecstatic seeing him again. Don't get me wrong we were friends, of course, still shocked at the fact you came on that mission to save Arthur as a friend not to Arthur but to me, but Lancelot knew the ‘real me’ I guess you could call it. So after taking back the kingdom from Morgana and we were just living in the castle life was nice and easy and it was great. But of course things never go to plan and we had to go on that mission to the Isle of the Blessed. I knew Arthur was going to try and sacrifice himself for his people and I couldn’t let that. I don't even know how many times I have saved that man all in the name of the future he will bring so I was willing to lay down my life instead, but then I was injured and Lancelot just had to bring me back to Camelot I thought all hope was lost for the future. But you just know me I am obviously a great fighter probably the best Camelot has ever known so I had to race back to you all and stop Arthur before he made another stupid mistake. When I faced down that which I was prepared to give my life but noooooooooo Lancelot just had to be the brave and loyal person he is and he chose to sacrifice his life for not only Arthur but for me as well. When Lancelot walked through that veil I was devastated, we had lost one of the most loyal knights we have ever had but also for the fact I had lost the one and only person who truly knew me, no offense to Gaius. I had gotten so used to the fact that someone out there knew me when he was gone I was lost even though I had lived so much longer living in hiding it was just awful, feeling alone in the world. So that’s why I came to you, I need someone who accepts me for who I really am and who I can hide who I am from and I’m hoping that person is you. Sorry, I’m rambling you are just technically going to be the first person I actually told since I never actually told Lancelot-”

“Just say it, Merlin.”

“I have magic, ta-da,” Merlin says with a wave of his hands, “Have all my life.” 

Gwaine looks at Merlin in silence, the latter starting to get uncomfortable and regretting his decision. Then out of nowhere Gwaine begins to laugh and he just couldn’t stop. Merlin looked at him and uncomfortably chuckled along not knowing how to take Gwaine’s reaction. 

Once Gwaine stopped laughing he said, “That’s what you had to tell me, oh I was so concerned Merlin but that’s great.” 

“Seriously, you’re just ok with that?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t I be.” 

“I was just scared you would take after Uther’s view.”

“Agree with royalty, pssssh, I would never do that, they are too much of a prat, especially the current king of Camelot, I heard he’s a real ass.” they both chuckled softly at that one. “Wait so you can just do magic, show me show me,” Gwaine exclaimed like an excited 5-year-old. 

Merlin looked around to make sure no one was watching then he grabbed Gwaine’s water pouch deciding to try a spell he had learned recently. Gwaine watched as Merlin held the pouch in his hand and muttered something under his breath in a strange language and as he watched he noticed Merlin’s eyes glow gold. As he did this Gwaine heard his pouch fill with something that didn’t sound like water. 

Merlin extended the pouch towards Gwaine, “Try it.” 

“Oh so now you’re going to tell me your secret and then kill me afterward, ah death by the mysterious substance may the legend of Sir Gwaine live on. Ah, you know what screw it,” Gwaine grabbed the pouch from Merlin, and as he drank a familiar taste was instantly recognizable. “BEER, ok Merlin I think I love you now,” Gwaine exclaimed, earning a chuckle from Merlin.

Gwaine sat there taking in the fact that Merlin, MERLIN, had magic (of course he was finishing the beer) and then a thought struck his mind. 

“Wait Merlin so all the times you said you’ve saved Arthur’s life you were being serious weren’t you.” With a single nod from Merlin, Gwaine was sent into a fit of laughter. “You need to tell me all of this, this is amazing, and you’re telling me Arthur has never noticed?”

“Nope!”

“HA, ok tell me everything.”

So that is what happened, the two of them stayed up the rest of the night talking about all of Merlin’s adventures with his magic. Merlin was just overjoyed about how accepting Gwaine is of him and Gwaine is just enjoying this time with Merlin while internally proud of Merlin and himself that he trusted him enough to tell him his secret. At some point, while they were talking they fell asleep and it wasn’t for very long because the next thing Merlin notices is the feel of icy cold water dumped on his face. 

“Merlin! Get up” 

“Huh, what, Arthur?”

“Good morning sleepyhead, you look like you haven’t slept at all, having a late-night tea party were you?”

“More like a beer party,” Gwaine mumbled under his breath making sure it was loud enough for Merlin to hear which earned a small chuckle.

“What was that Gwaine?” Arthur asked.

“Oh nothing sire, I just don't think Merlin was having a tea party because if he was you would be right next to him spilling all the tea, my guess would be that Gwen would be the top story.”   
That comment was purposefully said for everyone to hear and all the knights laughed loudly at that until a death glare from Arthur silenced that up. Arthur turned his gaze back to Gwaine and his only response was, of course, a cheeky smile. 

Finally turning his gaze back to Merlin he said, “Ok time to get up, I got a list of things for you to do before we leave so get a move on. Like now, Merlin.” 

Merlin began to get up and go do the jobs when he was interrupted by Gwaine. 

“Hey be careful talking to Merlin like that I know a perfectly good sorcerer willing to hex you if given the chance.” 

Arthur turned around, “Oh? And how do you know of said sorcerer?” 

“Well we met at a tavern and he got me drinks so instantly I liked him. Beware I know where to find him, he’s even closer than you think,” Gwaine said, the last part in a somewhat serious voice.

Merlin froze thinking Gwaine was going to give away his secret right there. 

“So where can I find him?”

“Well he’s hiding in your chambers,” Gwaine paused, “Arthur, come on he was right under your nose, or should I say boot. It's obviously the mother of the mice that were hiding in your room because that mouse was her human son in disguise and now that you had him caught she is coming back to haunt you and give you mouse ears to match the donkey ones you had.” Gwaine says, trying to hold a straight face.  
Arthur turned beet red as the knights around him laughed. “Who told you that, “ Arthur hissed. 

“Well, who do you think,” Gwaine said with a cheeky grin and a wink towards Merlin. 

With that Merlin began to run towards the horses preparing to duck because he knew what was coming. As he was running he heard a cry behind him “MERLIN!!!!!!!” perfectly ducking to avoid last night’s stew pot flying over his head. With a final chuckle from the knights, the Knights of Camelot were off, onto their next adventure, whatever it may bring.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking around and reading and I hope you all have a great day. 
> 
> Also, I just wanted to put this out there, does Gwaine remind anyone else of a laid-back Prince Caspian??? I feel like it's just me or the fact that Lancelot looks like Mon-El from supergirl, I feel like this is just me.


End file.
